bloomXoc oneshots
by anna1babilonska
Summary: bunch of oneshots between bloom and my oc Marcus I write my own ideas but if you have a suggestion feel free to request this story is also on wattpad
1. broken yet holding on

(sky is a real jerk in this one also mentions of rape also also in all of these they aren't dating unless I say so specifically)

I am in magix for a few days now

Because I was invited by pharagonda

To teach a few lectures about witches and witchers on earth

that wasn't the reason I went here I actually am not interested in the subject very much but I was recommended to the job by my good friend bloom and that's why I went ,to see her again

We know each other for pretty long we met in Gardenia's high school and became close pretty soon but we never dated mainly because she was fourteen and I was seventeen and I felt like she'd be creeped out by me asking her out

"Hey the specialists are here" said Stella snapping me out of my thoughts

She ran on ahead while I and girls walked I was talking with bloom catching up with each other cracking jokes **"so how is your love life going?** "as soon as I said that she turned away from me and went to talk with rest of the Winx while I was thinking about what I did wrong

the guys landed which gave me an opportunity to check them out

All of them wore some blue suit that kinda looked like uniforms from star trek

I knew they were the girls boyfriend's that was something I couldn't assume but instead something I knew from Stella's gossip Sessions

they got down from their motorcycles and exchanged a few hugs and kisses with girls while me,Musa and bloom just awkwardly stood there

soon I noticed another motorcycle as soon as that one was landing bloom walked or rather ran away when the vehicle landed and the pilot set down his helmet I saw that it was a blonde guy also known as bloom's ex (Stella's gossip is very through) having no general interest in him I nonchalantly waved to all of them and walked off to look for bloom

After 3 minutes I saw her behind the school on a staircase obviously she noticed me , quickly wiped her eyes , faked a smile and said

"_Hey Marc what are you doing here_?"

**"I was worried about you how are you**?"

"_I'm fine just go with the others I'll be right there"_

Yeah I didn't trust her any of that

"**You're not**"

I sat down next to her

**"What happened between you two**?"

"_A-about a year ago he was just getting which was understandable with him becoming the crown prince and all the responsibilities_

_Than he was insulting me and then he started hitting me and threating me I was really scared but at the same time I thought he loved me and that I deserved it in some way but then the worst thing happened he-"._

her voice was cut off by sobbing but I knew what she was going to say and it made my blood boil.

keeping calm exterior I hugged her maybe a bit tighter than I should I could tell it scared her but after a while she wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders we stayed like that for a while

"**How do you feel**?"without raising her head she answered in a cold dead voice

"_I-I just feel like utter garbage so dirty and used maybe I a-"_I cut her off

"**Bloom look at me please**"she finally lifts her head when I saw her eyes and all the sadness and hurt in them it honestly scared me to see her like that

"**You are intelligent smart funny and beautiful ,you always were ,and now you're not anything less because of what a monster did to you"**not my best speech but when I saw her faint smile I could swear my heart skipped a beat

She leaned her forehead on my chest and hugged me again

"_Thanks Marc, you're not so bad yourself_"


	2. it's true

On this day there was a morning fog and it lightly rained over gardenia as bloom's eyes slowly opened and looked out the window at the autumn weather outside "_I'm not going anywhere today_" she thought and covered herself with a blanket

Just as she was falling asleep her phone rang with the message that someone was calling to her nice surprise the caller ID read Marcus she picked up and immediately heard his voice

"**you can't be serious that you're still in bed"**

"_I'm having a tough morning okay_" she said still half asleep

"_How about you cheer me up_"

His eyes light up and he ran away to get something " **just a moment**"

"_Where's the idiot going_?" She said

"**Hey I heard that**" he replied from another room with a fake hurt in his voice in a few moments he came back and sat down with a guitar in his hands "**so a hard morning**" he smiled sweetly "the call" some tears appeared in bloom's eyes as he played the first notes of her favourite song she turned of her camera and just watched and listened

It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope

which then turned into a quiet thought

which then turned into a quiet word and then that word grew louder and louder till it was a battle cry

I'll come back when you call me no need to say goodbye*

He didn't notice that she turned off her camera because he was busy with playing

just because everything's changing

Doesn't mean that it's never been this way befo-

"This is why I love you so much"bloom Whispered softly

tearing Marcus out of the song he stopped playing put down the guitar and confusedly looked up where bloom's camera feed should be

"Say that again" he said quietly ...

thinking she hadn't heard him he repeated this time in a normal voice

" please say it again"at the moment he heard quiet sobbing coming in from other side of the call"why are you crying?" He asked awaiting a response she turned on the camera and wiped her tears

" I don't know what to say or think right now"

"You're afraid? that I don't feel the same way about you ,like when you confessed to viktor "

He'll never forget how she looked in that moment she wasn't sad she wasn't happy her always smiling face lost all emotions

He saw her cry on multiple occasions because he knew he was the only one who she wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of but this... it hurt more than anything else

"I love you" he said

"Please don't don't say that"

"Why?"

"Don't lie, it's the only thing I want" it hurt her but she wished that he doesn't lie to her

"Truth is the only thing that your heart deserves do you what to know what's true? It's true that i was here for you and always will be it's true that I love your smile and it's true that I love you more and more with each and every passing day when I look at you I think that there is no way I could fall in love with you more but every time you prove me wrong

"This is why I love you so much"she finally repeated the sentence but this time with confidence

"I love you too"he replied with a great blush, bloom smiled sweetly at his response there was quiet both of them were too busy enjoying the moment to Speak

"Bloom are you awake?"there was a knock on her door it was her mom

"I have to go"

"See you later sweetie"

"Ugh that's so cliche"

"Cutie?"

"That too


End file.
